Desires Of A Model
by ladyasile
Summary: Kurama and Yusuke are models and are entered into a relaity t.v. show by their manager. Little does Kurama know that he will find love, make friends and enemies, and run into people from his past. lol. summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Desires Of A Model**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy this! The characters will act a bit strange… Still, what do you expect out of models? Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for taking care of the beta work!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

* * *

"Where the hell is it?" Yusuke shouted. He practically tore his room apart, trying to find his most important belongings. His suitcases were already packed, but he had forgotten to include a picture of Keiko, his girlfriend.

"Damn it, Yusuke! Get your ass down here!" Yusuke heard his best friend and opponent shout from the front door.

"Go screw yourself, Kuwabara!" he retorted. The teen noticed something under the bed, which was were he currently was looking around at. "YES! Keiko's picture! I found it!" The dark-haired teen grabbed his suitcases and dashed towards the front door of his house.

"About time, you jerk!" Kuwabara glared. Yusuke flashed him a fake smile and walked outside.

"Let's go, we still have to pick Kurama. Crap, I think we're going to be late!" Kuwabara jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"It's your fault! You should've made sure that you had Keiko's picture with you before I came to pick you up!"

Yusuke stuck out his tongue and ignored the rest of Kuwabara's babbling. They reached the home of their redhead friend, Kurama.

"Hurry! Get in! We're late!!" Yusuke shouted, making Kuwabara go deaf for a moment.

Kurama smiled and got in quickly. "Did you wake up late, Yusuke?" he asked.

"Um, no. Kuwabara took a long time in the bathroom," Yusuke answered.

Kurama shook his head. "When will you try telling the truth, Yusuke?"

Yusuke roared with laughter. "When you stop winning every male beauty pageant!" The dark-haired teen stopped his laughter once he felt the glare from his green-eyed friend. "Sorry… It's true though."

Sighing, Kurama nodded in agreement. "How did Kuwabara convince us to be in the modeling industry?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I'm still wondering why we let him be our manager."

"Hey! I get you into the best shows and photo shoots, don't I? Be grateful, you punks!" Kuwabara scolded. Both passengers nodded and thanked him.

"Why this reality television show? Seems like a load of crap to me." Even though Yusuke had said it, Kurama thought the same thing. He wasn't too fond of the camera, despite what the photographers told him.

"You guys get to compete for a shot at getting rich quick, getting noticed throughout the world, and you might even get more jobs!" answered the driver.

"There is something you are not telling us," Kurama pointed out, making their manager flinch.

"Spill it!" demanded Yusuke.

Kuwabara saw he had no choice. He gave a heavy sigh before answering. "That other model will be there. The one that is rumored to have murdered his girlfriend."

"The one that ends up winning whatever contest he's in?" asked Yusuke with broad eyes.

"The one that has been the world's top model for four years in a row?" asked Kurama with the same expression as Yusuke's.

Their manager nodded. "Well, here's our stop. Get on the plane and don't die!"

Both models were now filled with anxiety. They gulped as they got out of their manager's car with their belongings.

Kuwabara bid them farewell, and left them to board the plane.

Several minutes later, after passing through security and boarding the plane just before it left without them, they found themselves wishing to go back to their homes. The idea of being in a reality show sounded fun, but being in the same show as a rumored killer was another thing altogether.

"I can't believe Hiei will be there. What if he tries to kills us? No, what if he does kill us?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

The redhead gulped and shrugged. "He is not the only one we have to worry about, Yusuke." Brown eyes looked at Kurama, silently asking him to keep going. "Do you remember Shinobu Sensui?"

Yusuke almost died at the mentioning of the name. "You're scaring me, but I won't be alone. Yomi's going to be there too!"

Kurama's color drained from his face.

* * *

TBC…?

* * *

A/N: So… ? Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Desires Of A Model**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! And thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! Um, I sort of lost the ideas that I had for this story, so… Not to worry! I will still keep writing! My next update will not be until next year, though. Happy holidays!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

The plane arrived at its destination, freeing all the passengers from their long flight. Yusuke and Kurama got out and went to pick up their luggage. Once they found their belongings, they headed to the front of the airport and waited for the limousine that the show would send over.

Soon both were inside and making their way to the mansion, where the show would be televised. "Yusuke, do you think we should be worried?"

Yusuke turned his attention from the passing cars outside the limousine's window to Kurama. He could tell the redhead was worried. He sighed heavily and nodded. "Maybe, but… Damn it. It would be way easier if we didn't have to see Sensui and Yomi there."

Kurama agreed. He kept quiet, though. He remembered his encounter with Yomi all too well. "I'm sure we'll live. The producers would be killed if anything happened to us… At least, I think."

Yusuke laughed a little. "Relax. Hiei will be there, so maybe he'll keep everyone too afraid and distracted from us." Yusuke looked out the window and began to remember his encounter with Sensui.

_

* * *

Flashback (Mt first one ever!)  
__

* * *

"Kurama!" Yusuke ran over to his friend and helped him up to his feet. The redhead had a busted lip, bruised jaw, and his face had a couple of scratches. "You bastards will pay for that!" he shouted at the two in front of him.  
_

_Yomi laughed cruelly. "He was practically begging for it, Urameshi!"  
_

_Yusuke threw him a dirty look and eyed Yomi's partner in crime. "And just why the hell did you end up helping him? I thought you had a lover."  
_

_Shinobu Sensui smiled at him. The smile sent chills down Yusuke's spine. "Perhaps I felt like doing this for the hell of it," he answered Yusuke.  
_

_"Bastards! I'll make you pay for ever touching Kurama!" Yusuke charged at them with full speed and pulled his arm back, ready to deliver a blow. His fist collided with Yomi's jaw and practically sent him flying back. _

_Sensui came up next to defend Yomi. He kicked up and slammed his foot into Yusuke's chest, taking all the air out of the teen's lungs.  
_

_After falling lamely on his back, Yusuke stood up and went for Sensui again. His punches proved to be ineffective, as he kept missing the other by inches. They kept their game of cat and mouse for a while. Yusuke, too deep into his one-on-one fight with Sensui, noticed too late when Yomi had attacked him from behind.  
_

_The teen landed on the floor with a loud thud, blood splattering from his mouth onto the wooden floor.  
_

_"Let that be a lesson to you, Urameshi," Yomi said with superiority.  
_

_"We can obtain anything we wish, and you can't stop us. In fact, we could even kill you," hissed Sensui.  
Yusuke felt something cold against the back of his neck. It was moved so it was now on his cheek. A deep incision was made, and Yusuke realized that it was a knife.  
_

_"How should we kill him?" Sensui asked, his voice sounding possessed.  
_

_Yomi chuckled. "Stab on the back for me, then do as you wish. He's worthless, after all," he said.  
_

_Yusuke felt Sensui pick him up and throw him against the wall. More blood came out, but Yusuke was certain that even more would be spilled. As if he had eyes on the back of his head, he felt the knife being raised and then swiftly strike down, his own back being the intended target.  
_

_Though he knew that there was more blood on the floor, Yusuke was perplexed. His back felt fine, no pain at all.  
_

_"Damn!" Yusuke heard Sensui shout. He knew that his life and body had been spared, but by whom? He turned his head and saw Kurama with the knife on his chest. His friend had taken the hit for him, and as now bleeding massively. Yomi and Sensui exchanged looks before leaving the two alone.  
_

_"Yusuke… Are you…" All other words were lost, as Yusuke caught the collapsing Kurama in his arms. He reacted quickly and got him medical attention.  
_

* * *

Yusuke shuddered and looked back at Kurama. His black dress shirt was for the most part unbuttoned, exposing a good amount of silky skin. The raven-haired teen, though, was looking past the skin and onto the faded scar that represented the debt that he owed Kurama. He smiled at the thought of befriending someone as kindhearted as Kurama. No one else had ever risked their lives or safety for him, so that meant a lot.

"We arrived," Kurama announced to Yusuke.

* * *

A/N: Well, I just had to put the past in here. I'm not giving away all the answers, so stay tuned! Though someone, if not all, figured out that Botan's dead. Next chapter: Jin, Touya, and the rest of the sexy models will appear! That and the mysterious Hiei shows up as well, and is he up to something that involves Sensui and Yomi? … Yeah, I'm not sure. That sounded cool and ominous though. XD Thanks for reading! Now I have to go write a lemon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Desires Of A Model**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99 and my reviewers and readers! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

"So…" One of their roommates began, stretching the word as far as he could in a foreign accent. He was stopped by their other roommate, who had icy blue hair with green in it, and the face that was on the covers of several magazines.

"Excuse his playfulness. Jin can get out of hand at times. My name is Touya," he said to Yusuke and Kurama. They shook hands and looked at the beds with uncertainty.

Yusuke spoke first. "So who gets which bed?"

"I know!" Jin shouted. All three heads turned to the red-haired, hyperactive model. He took out a coin and winked at them. Yusuke grinned and swiped the coin away from Jin, who blinked several times before noticing that he no longer held the coin.

Kurama shook his head. "Yusuke, you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you," he scolded. However, over the years it seemed that Yusuke had grown resistant to his scolding. He no longer obeyed Kurama when he got scolded, which made it difficult to work with him at times.

At the tone of Kurama's voice, Yusuke sniggered. "Whatever, Kurama. So… Hey! The coin is blank. What the hell, I've never seen one like this," Yusuke said, examining the coin as close as he could. He held it near his eye until Touya snatched it away.

The wintry-like model handed it over to Jin, who looked as if he had sprouted wings and began to fly. "It's not a real coin. Jin got that after our last trip to the States," Touya said. He smiled at Jin, who was at the moment busy with the blank coin. "It's nothing more than a souvenir."

As Yusuke nodded, Kurama giggled. "I'm sure we can decide on the beds like civilized-"

"Mine!" Both Jin and Yusuke had shouted as they ran towards the same bed. They landed on top of one another and began to wrestle each other for the spot. Jin punched at Yusuke, without ever hitting him. And Yusuke began to tickle the foreign model, making him laugh and kick. It wasn't long before both landed on the floor and continued their so-called fight.

At the sight, Touya shook his head. He turned to Kurama and said, "You were saying? It seems like it'll be up to us to enforce rules in here." Touya jumped to his right as Jin and Yusuke rolled their way toward him.

Kurama moved aside too. "You may be right. Shall we keep them at opposite sides of the room?" Touya nodded.

"Break it up, you two. Jin you take the bed next to he bathroom door," Touya ordered. He lifted his head and crossed his arms, acting like a parent scolding their child. It worked, though, since Jin got up from Yusuke and sat down on his assigned bed with a look that could put a sad puppy to shame.

With one of them under control, Kurama turned to Yusuke and was about to assign him a bed too, but Yusuke managed to beat him there. He saw the smug grin that the raven-haired teen had on his face. Before he could tell him to wipe it off, the door opened. Looking back at the number of beds, Kurama should've taken notice of the extra bed in the room.

Emitting a dark and killer aura, their new roommate entered the room and took the bed closest to the door. He didn't utter a word to them, but Kurama hadn't expected one from the most notorious model in the competition. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yusuke glance over at the brooding model and scan him. His friend did that to those that he did not trust very much. Finishing his scan, Yusuke sighed and turned to his side, away from the newcomer. That let Kurama know that Yusuke didn't think anything dangerous would happen there, at least for now.

At any other time, he would've lectured his friend on having manners, but now he was thankful for Yusuke's paranoia. Kurama didn't think any of them was going to go over and say something to the model that had just arrived, but he was wrong.

"Name's Jin. An' you are?" he asked, cheeriness oozing into his voice. The others in the room shook their heads at Jin's naiveté.

The dark-clad model didn't respond. He looked up at Jin, shoved him out of his face, and stood up. He faced them all, including Jin who was still on the floor. The silence was enough to get Kurama in a fight or fleet mode, and he could just guess what the others felt too. "This is your only warning, you idiots. I'm not here to make friends or even win this stupid competition. I could care less for money, but if any of you get in my way, then I'll be forced to punish you." He gazed at them all before concluding. "Just leave me alone, and you might survive." With that, he laid down on his bed, back to them.

The tranquility was too good to last. "Ugh. You think you can boss us around like that?" Yusuke half-shouted through his clenched teeth. "Damn you! I don't care if you're a rumored murderer, Hiei, but I'm not going to back down from you!" Kurama expected Yusuke to be the first to land a fist on the other, but it went the opposite way from what he thought.

The punch sent Yusuke flying near the bathroom door. Kurama hadn't seen Hiei moved at all, and to have taken Yusuke down that fast was a astonishing. Rage just poured out of Hiei, making them all rigid. Touya seemed to have been anticipating a fight because he got into a fighting stance that Kurama recognized from his childhood days. Jin, who had been joyful, was now in a similar position to Touya's. Kurama knew he should follow, but he couldn't move his body at all. The last fight he had been in still marked him.

"One of you is down already, why humiliate yourselves further?" Hiei asked. Within his eyes, it was clear that he would fight and kill them if he wanted to. Soon Kurama found himself trembling from the sight. Touya seemed to have taken the bait first as he charged up to Hiei, who knocked him down with ease. To Kurama it was like watching a movie, nothing more. Jin saw his friend being thrown aside and moved to take down Hiei, but the dark-clad model side-stepped and managed to push Jin down to the ground with force. And just like that it had come down to Hiei and himself, an unwanted fight that he had not even fought to avoid.

Hiei's lips moved, but he couldn't hear the words. The memories that flashed through his mind were still too strong to toss aside and shrug at. It was when he heard Hiei snickering that he brought himself back from where he had been. "You truly are a pampered model, aren't you? Don't want to break a nail, is that it?" The other model's taunts didn't rile him.

Overcoming the short struggle, he strained to keep his serene mien on. "I've heard worse, but I'd rather not fight," he spoke, unaware of the words that he said. "We'll respect your wishes and leave you alone. In return, you must give your promise to not harm anyone on purpose," he stated, voice secure.

"Me? Promise?" Hiei said, eyes widening at the comprise.

After smiling at the reaction, Kurama spoke. "Yes, well, I was expecting you to say something along the lines of, 'Yes, I give you my word', not your caveman-like response." He sighed, sensing the other's ire. "Nevertheless, do we have a compromise?"

It appeared as if Hiei was going to rebuke, but he kept silent. "Hn. Fine, bitch," he answered and left the room sooner than Kurama could say something about the name. Indeed, this competition had gotten of to an interesting start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desires Of A Model**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

A/N: Awesome, one more story to write and I'm through and ready to post! Anyways, again, sorry for any big mistakes you might find in this chapter. I'm practically blind, so let's blame it on my bad sight if you find any big mistakes. Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them all. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

Yusuke kept holding on to him. It wasn't irritating, but the grip kept on tightening. "Yusuke, you're going to leave a bruise," he said. Right after he spoke he regretted his words. However, this time the raven-haired model didn't make a joke about what he had said. In fact, his hold on him kept on becoming stronger.

"Yeah? Well, would you like to have your best friend dead or a bruise?" Was the comeback he had been anticipating. With a theatrical sigh, he raised his finger to his chin and acted as if he was thinking about it. That earned a moan from his friend, which made him laugh.

He shook his head. "Scared of heights? You never told me," he whispered, trying to spare his friend some mortification. Though he had a feeling that it was too late for that. It seemed Yusuke thought the same thing, since he ignored him and held on tighter.

Trying not too look down, Yusuke answered him. "Not so much, but for some weird reason I am right now."

Kurama patted his friend on the hand that clung to his arm. "It'll be fine. You just have to stand up here for a minute, look gorgeous, take a picture, and you're done!" he explained, hoping that it would calm Yusuke.

"Easy for you to say. You've got perfect balance," Yusuke muttered into his ear. Kurama shook his head, earning a tighter grasp from his friend. "We're up, like fifty feet in the air, and all that's keeping us from the ground is a thin rope!"

He looked down. "It's simply five feet, and this is a challenge. You never back down from a challenge, Yusuke," he spoke, trying to turn and unhand himself from Yusuke. In the end he succeeded, and walked on the thin rope until he stood in the middle. He tried to follow everything he had told Yusuke. The taking of the picture slowed him down since the photographer had to get a new role of film. During that time, he tried to look as calm as possible, in order to show Yusuke that it was no big deal.

Though Yusuke was now hanging on to the person behind me (someone by the name of Shishiwakamaru), he did seem as if he was trying to muster up courage before he had to go on the same spot where Kurama now stood. The photographer was now done, after taking a couple of more pictures than necessary, Kurama noticed. With grace, he walked off the thin rope, jumped, and landed on the ground. Though he had done it out of necessity, he heard clapping from the many people that were present.

Looking at Yusuke, Kurama walked to where the others that had accomplished the challenge now stood. With his luck, he stood next to Hiei. It might have been unnerving, but he kept his eyes trained on Yusuke, so it didn't cause him any uneasiness. Yusuke struggled a bit to walk to the middle, but when he did get there he managed to pull off a flawless pose. As much as he wanted to shout something to keep Yusuke's confidence up, he didn't incase he distracted him.

After Yusuke was done, he managed to jump down and land somewhat okay on the floor. He heard a snicker from next to him. "Yusuke managed to pull it off without a problem," he said. It seemed Hiei had another opinion since he smirked.

"It looked like he was going to piss his pants, not that yours was much better," he said, voice calloused. As much as it would've goaded someone else into a fight, Kurama remembered their promise.

He gave the other model a cheerful smile. "I did think I could use a few pointers. Thank you for your criticism," he said in his polite voice. The look on Hiei's face was well worth the punch to the arm that he received.

"Idiot," he heard the brooding model murmur.

* * *

A/N: Stopping here for now. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Desires Of A Model**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely and amazing reviews! They cheered me up so much! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who has to beta like 25 stories in such a short amount of time.

* * *

The day before they had had their first elimination. In all honesty, it hadn't bothered Kurama. The model had been wanting to quit, since he never wanted to come there in the first place. Today they had the day off due to some technical difficulties that the staff had earlier in the day. It felt rather nice not having to fret over whether or not the camera was being aimed at him. Needless to say that with all the cameras off, some of the models went a little overboard with their freedom.

At first it had been shocking to walk into the bathroom and see Touya and Jin kissing each other in rather odd positions that he hadn't even thought were possible. It had stunned him until Yusuke walked in as well and then dragged both himself an Kurama out. Hiei had already left the room, so there was no telling if he knew about Jin and Touya. However, their roommates weren't the sole couple taking advantage of the technical difficulties. In short, he and Yusuke along with some straight models had to apologize almost every time they opened up a door.

Throughout the day, there were guys who kept handing out alcoholic drinks from out of nowhere. Yusuke drank more than most people there, but he was still sober. Though Kurama knew he wished he had been drunk when someone suggested they sing karaoke. It was Yusuke's turn soon and the model kept on drinking more by the second. The worst part about it was that someone else chose your songs for you, even if you didn't know the lyrics. There was no real prize for the winner, but it seemed most of the models participated for the fun of it.

"Yusuke Urameshi, get your butt up here! Your song is…" The voice of a model by the name of Karasu was drowned out as a massive cheer for Yusuke erupted from the rest of the somewhat sober males around them. Yusuke raised himself and headed to the little stage that some had made in order for the event to seem more real. It was rather hilarious for Kurama to see his friend getting his rear groped. The shouting that Yusuke made, made all the others burst out with laughter.

After seeing his friend take hold of the microphone, he saw Karasu whisper something into Yusuke's ear. Karasu was one of the most sought out models in the industry. It was his eyes that were the usual focus of many of the jobs he had had in the past. From rumors, he had learned that the long-haired model was one of the favorites to win the competition. Even though they were rumors, Kurama knew better than to dismiss them as nothing. Karasu was fierce competition for anyone who wanted to win.

"Hell no!" Yusuke had shouted at Karasu and into the microphone when Karasu had finished whispering. Despite the protests, Karasu walked away from the makeshift stage, ignoring Yusuke. The music began to play and Kurama tried not giggle. As if it was some kind of pay back, Yusuke ended up getting the same song he had dared Kuwabara sing a few months ago.

Having no other choice, Yusuke began to sing along to the song. In truth, he sounded far better than most of the ones who had gone up to sing. The whole situation reminded Kurama of the teacher that he and Yusuke had had a few years back. She was a qualified trainer for all kinds of models, and they had been very fortunate to have caught her interest. Chuckling to himself, Kurama picked up his glass. Rather than alcohol, he had settled on grape juice.

"What Hurts The Most, Was Being So Close  
And Having So Much To Say  
And Watching You Walk Away  
Never Knowing, What Could Have Been  
And Not Seeing That Loving You  
Is What I Was Trying To Do"

"Fool," Kurama heard from behind him. Instead of turning, he laid his head against the soft sofa and smiled. At least he did until Hiei came and sat next to him. As usual, the haughty model was smirking at the actions of someone else. In his hand, Hiei held a glass filled with something dark.

Trying to clear the tension in the air, Kurama cleared his throat. "I didn't know you drank," he said as if he were commenting about the weather. Hiei didn't answer him, but kept his eyes on Yusuke as the model was finishing the song up.

When Yusuke had completed the song, several cheers and even cat calls were made. "It'll be your turn soon," the brooding model said to him. With the same calmness he had used before, Kurama nodded. "For your sake, I hope you're not worse than your friend."

"Kurama?" When he turned to see Yusuke, he noticed that the male was not staring at him, but at Hiei. "I'll be right back. I've got to go and take a you-know-what." Kurama nodded and tried hard not to giggle at the poor substitute Yusuke had chosen for going to the restroom.

Once the cheering and the hollering quieted down, Karasu walked up to the stage and announced the next person. "Yomi! Get up here and sing this pretty song for us, you jerk!" From the way Karasu slurred his words everyone knew that he was drunk already. And if that didn't make it clear, Kurama was sure that the way he kissed Yomi did.

The moment Yomi took the stage, Kurama turned his attention to Hiei. As he tried to come up with a topic for discussion, he kept telling himself that was not still frightened of the man. Though speaking with a man that was rumored to be a murderer was not much better either. The sole difference was that one of them had tried to kill him, and it wasn't Hiei. When he had given up on trying to decide on a topic, he decided to go through with whatever came out of his mouth. Though the silence in the room at least made it easier for him to speak without having to shout. Just as he opened his mouth he was interrupted by Hiei's words.

"Pretentious… It's people like him that make the rest of us look like idiots who are solely good at looking pretty for the cameras," he muttered. Realizing that the dark-clad model had spoken to him, Kurama nodded. When he was sure that Hiei wasn't looking, he looked around to make sure that he was the one Hiei had spoken to. "Stop fidgeting. It makes you look like you're the idiot's giddy fan."

With heat creeping into his cheeks, he nodded. "Forgive me, I was just… " His words were cut short when he noticed that Yomi was no longer on stage. One look at Hiei, and he knew he was in trouble.

"I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted  
now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation  
you'd never dream of breaking this fixation  
you will squeeze the life out of me  
bury it

I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it  
and our time is running out  
and our time is running out"

As Yomi sang the words to _him_, Kurama couldn't move. Not even when the man who had been semi-responsible for the scar he now wore on his chest played with hi hair. His mind kept calling out for Yusuke. Whenever his friend was there, he always found himself being stronger than ever, but now he was alone and he felt defenseless. From where he sat he was able to see some of the males glare at him. They had eyes for Yomi, but knew nothing of what he was capable of. When it became clear that Yomi was leaning in for a kiss, Kurama felt a surge go through him.

Yomi leaned further in, and Kurama brought his hands up to push him. "Trying to move in on my territory?" His hands paused in midair. The deep voice that had spoken had come from the seat next to him. It seemed that Yomi was too caught off-guard by the claim, for he had stopped singing. Kurama was certain that Yomi had asked a question, but he hadn't caught it. The reason being the body that had pressed against his, and the hand snaking around his waist in a possessive manner. "Live or die, it's your choice," he heard Hiei whisper loud enough for Yomi to hear. Seconds must have flown by, he was certain, but Hiei hadn't removed his hand from his waist. The music had stopped and now Jin was signing a love song to Touya.

Kurama couldn't bring himself to tear away from Hiei for two vital reasons. The first being that the man with his arm around him had a rumored murder on his hands. And the second was that the odd feeling of being tense around Hiei had dissipated. Acting as if he hadn't noticed Hiei's hand still there, he turned half of his attention to watching Touya blush out of both flattery and embarrassment.

"Because you live girl, my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live girl, ('cause you live) my world has everything I need to survive,  
Because you live, I live  
I live"

The song ended with the couple kissing rather than Jin singing the lyrics to the song. Almost everyone in the room applauded the couple before focusing their attentions on Karasu who had returned back from a brief talk with another model. "Let's see who's next… Ah, Kurama! Please, gentlemen, act like gentlemen. This certain model has a rather endearing ass, and I'd rather him not feel molested." Karasu laughed, though no one else in the room knew why.

Before getting up, Kurama remembered the arm around him. It was then that he blushed and turned to look at Hiei. With a knowing smirk, Hiei released him. If it had been the alcohol that had relaxed Hiei to that extent, Kurama hoped the effects lasted a bit longer. His walk up to the stage had been uneventful, which he was grateful for. Karasu winked at him as he handed over the microphone.

"I hope you know this song," he whispered into his ear before leaping off the stage and landing in a perfect pose. It was impressive, more so when the person doing it had had several drinks now.

The song began and Kurama smiled. Perhaps today was his day. Through the beginning of it, he just began singing it without a thought in his mind. Then again, it had been a song that he had gotten addicted to after Shizuru, Kazuma Kuwabara's sister kept on singing it several times. Towards the end of the song, though, he noticed how Hiei kept staring at him, unlike the same way he had gawked at the others that came before him. For that one time, he was thankful to the songs that got stuck in his mind.

"Like a rose without its thorn  
Like a bird without a song  
Like the fire without the flame  
If there's a painless love, we  
wouldn't be the same  
Undress me, undress me  
Unlock this chain and set me free  
Remind me to be myself, my self  
Undress me, undress me  
Unleash my heart and make me see  
When I become someone else  
Undress me, undress me  
Unlock this chain and set me free  
Remind me to be myself, myself  
Undress me, undress me  
Unleash my heart and make me see"

After the song died away, the cheering and the applauding soon followed. Kurama bowed at the audience and got off from the stage. As he neared his sitting place he noticed Yomi smirking at him, as if he knew something Kurama didn't. Dismissing it to paranoia, he sat down next to Hiei. He had expected ridicule and nasty comments, but he got the opposite instead.

"At least you were better than the rest," Hiei muttered, sipping his drink.

With a smile, Kurama replied, "Thank you. It does mean so much to get a great praise from someone like you."

The raven-haired model almost chocked on his drink. When Kurama curbed his laughter, Hiei glared at him and stood up. Thinking he had angered the man, Kurama stopped and was got ready to dodge a fist to his face. However, Hiei didn't even look at him as he walked away. Hearing the whispers around him, Kurama noticed that Hiei had been called up to the stage. The room go silent, even Karasu had sobered up when he handed the microphone over.

The music began. It sounded like it was to Hiei's taste since he didn't demand they change the song. Even though the rules had been that someone else picked the song, whether the person knew it or not, he had a suspicion that if Hiei wanted a different song, no one would object to it. Halfway through Hiei's song, Yusuke came back, apologizing for taking too long and blaming it on guys who kept staring at him while he tried to urinate. Though Kurama didn't hear half of the excuses and complaints. The way Hiei sang the lyrics and even moved around stage seemed to have captured most of the audience. It was the last set of lyrics that made Kurama shiver.

"I Want To Make You Move  
Because You're Standing Still  
If Your Body Matches  
What Your Eyes Can Do  
You'll Probably Move Right Through  
Me On My Way To You  
You'll Probably Move Right Through  
Me On My Way To You"

When Hiei was through with the song, he walked of stage, not even acknowledging the ovation he received. As he headed toward them, Kurama tried hard not to think about how Hiei had been on stage. And to forget any impractical thoughts about Hiei singing to him, and not to everyone in the room. "Great performance," he said to him.

"Hn," Hiei replied. After picking up his drink, he walked over to him, paused, and then left.

"Strange guy… You sang better than him, though." Yusuke grinned at him after taking a long drink from whatever it was that he had gotten before coming back.

Kurama shook his head. "He's not so bad," he muttered. No one had heard him, though, since Karasu had gotten up to announce the winner of the contest.

* * *

A/N: I don't own those songs at all! They are: "What Hurts The Most" by Cascada, "Time Is Running Out" by Muse, "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney, "Undress Me" by Anggun, and "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Desires Of A Model**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

* * *

A shower had been all he had wanted when he first woke up. After what had happened the day before, he had wanted to clean himself as soon as possible. Going a day without showering felt foreign to him. Now that he had gotten into the bathroom, he wasn't sure if he wanted to shower anymore.

In front of him stood Hiei. Hiei stood in front of him with nothing but a towel around his middle. The man hadn't said anything to him, but Kurama knew he was there. The question was why hadn't he shouted at him. When Yusuke had walked in on him, he had.

The towel dropped to the floor, exposing the man's bare front side. It was a sight that Kurama could not help but blush at. "I-I'm sorry. I'll just leave now," he said, trying to avoid looking at Hiei. The model, however, did not respond right away.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen," Hiei said to him, smirking at his discomfort. Kurama nodded, still not looking at him. "Since you're here and no one else is, it makes for a perfect opportunity. What happened last night, it was from the drinks. I'm not going to go out on a limb for you and save your ass again."

"I understand. Although, I never asked for your help, not that I don't appreciate it." His words went unheard, since the model exited the bathroom and left him alone. "So much for a relaxing shower," he muttered, glaring at the closed door.

After the much needed shower, he had gone to eat breakfast with the rest of the contestants. It was there that he learned that the problems they had been having the day before had not been repaired. Most of the models cheered for the day off, while others, who were still suffering from yesterday's effects, groaned. Yusuke had been one of the ones that had groaned.

"Why?" he moaned, holding his head. If Kurama had to guess, he would have said it was the alcohol. "Damn technical difficulties. What idiots do they have working here?" he asked, still holding his head.

Trying to soothe his friend's pain, he placed a hand on his shoulders. "Why don't you sleep in? You could use the break," he suggested. Yusuke nodded in agreement, stood up and left. "Feel better soon," he shouted after him.

Alone now, he couldn't think of anything to do. There hadn't been plenty that he had packed. "I'll read something," he decided. He stood up from the table and went to his room. Opening the door, he made sure it had been done with as little noise as possible. Yusuke was already asleep on Jin's bed.

Smiling at the scene, he entered the room, closing the door behind him. As he was about to grab his bag, he took notice of one of Touya's books. It was rather small for a book, but without a second thought to it, he grabbed it.

Although he had meant to ask Touya for permission, he was unable to find him. At least he was until he asked around and found out the model had gone out with his boyfriend. Shrugging, he took a seat outside, near the pool they had and began to read.

His eyes widened by a fraction. "It shouldn't shock me," he said, smile on his lips. The book was all in all smut, gay smut to be exact. For a moment, Kurama wondered if he should be reading the book in a very public area. However, upon looking around, he realized that many of the models had begun to leave the house. With one last look around, he opened the book and began to read.

Numerous minutes later, he found himself so caught up in the book that he had failed to notice his growing problem. It wasn't until he noticed a shadow blocking his reading light. "You don't look like the type to be reading smut." Hiei raised an eyebrow at him before snatching the book away from him.

Rather than saying anything back, Kurama kept his mouth shut. When Hiei had gone through most of the book, he closed it and tossed it back at him. "Hoping to get laid?" As usual, his voice was attention-grabbing and deep. It took him seconds to become conscious of the fact that he had been insulted. "Anyone in particular?" At that Hiei neared him.

Kurama shook his head. "Since when did you take an interest in what I desire?" The question made Hiei smirk again.

"I'm only interested in what I want and in what benefits me," he answered, intertwining his fingers in Kurama's hair. "Are you a benefit or a desire?" he asked, pulling him much closer than Kurama had expected. The dark-haired model trace his index finger along Kurama's face.

There was not mistake. What he saw in the man's eyes was desire. After all, there was nothing to gain from him. Hiei had made it clear that he had no desire in winning, but he had also said he was not interested in making friends. "Neither," he answered, eyes locked in with Hiei's.

Hiei's lips formed a small smirk before kissing him. "Think you're clever?" he asked before pulling him out his chair from his hair. Kurama had expected to be pushed away, but the man pulled him closer until they were standing face-to-face. There was another brief kiss before Hiei lowered him to the ground.

Within seconds, he was underneath Hiei. His head was kept still by the raven-haired man's fierce grip. In an odd way, he found it to be the most relaxing thing in the world. Part of him knew he could have shouted for help, or even fight him off, but he didn't. Instead, he admired the way Hiei's hair looked in the bright sun.

They leaned into each other, sharing another kiss.

"Well, looks you were right, Yomi. Hiei does have a new bitch." The voice had interrupted them before they could do anything else. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Kurama."


End file.
